


Dual Control.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, McSpirk maybe., Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Captains compelling choice of cabin companions...





	Dual Control.

Captains Personal Log:  
No relevant Star-Date...

In what seemed like a genius stroke of fate  
I became intent on instigating my game plan.

I felt like a sneaky snake in the grass  
charmed by its own shadow.

I baited my twin-traps  
you both took my bait  
came and got it.

I got two for the price of one  
with no visible expiry date.

I played fast and loose   
with both your emotions.

One showed a little too much  
one, somewhat lesser.

I held the entire situation   
hidden under wraps.

I wormed my wicked way   
Into both your affections.

Like a game of snakes and ladders  
going up, on one  
going down, on the other.

Would I win fair and square  
by using both sets of squares?

You both took my beatings  
my two best friends  
now my two best lovers.

I had achieved and claimed  
my final prize  
I felt full-filled deep inside.

But would it bring about   
my own demise?

Alpha male pride  
comes before a fall  
I have an arrogant lions share.

I cant wriggle out of this one  
am I THAT in-human?

Ohh what the hell  
devil may care.

A headstrong hot-head  
needs cooling down.

This Star-Ship Captain had just better...  
Log himself off!.......

The End.


End file.
